Temptation
by BealsBaby
Summary: Bette goes to a bar with Jodi, but who does she leave with?
1. Chapter 1

Bette leant back on the chair that she was sat on and took a long swig of beer. It was going to be a long night. She watched as her girlfriend engaged in yet another nonsensical debate with Alice on some apparently high profile actress that Bette had never heard of.

"I'm telling you, she uses a body double!" Alice insisted.

"How would you know? Have you seen her in the flesh?" Jodi asked.

"Look, you can just tell ok. When you see photos of her and stuff. There's no way her boobs are that pert with no support"

"And you're the expert are you?"

"I happen to know a thing or two about tits, yes" Alice smirked.

Bette just rolled her eyes. It was another night, another stupid bar, and another evening of wishing she could be around some intelligent conversation for a change. It wasn't that she was adverse to light-heartedness, it was just that recently everything that Jodi seemed to want to talk about struck her as completely meaningless.

"I'm going to the bar, anyone want anything?" Bette asked.

She was waved away by the women around her who seemed far to engrossed in their latest discussion on how to tell if someone had had a boob job or not to care about where she was going.

When she reached the bar Bette leant over and caught the bartenders attention to order another beer. Just as she did this she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning round, she was greeted by the sight of Tina, who she couldn't help but notice looked absolutely breathtaking in a black halter neck that left an inch of her taught midriff exposed above tight black trousers.

"Tina, hey!" Bette smiled genuinely.

"Bored of the celebrity gossip already?" Tina asked, indicating Alice and Jodi with a nod.

"How did you guess?"

"You forget how well I know you"

"How could I ever forget?" Bette smiled again, before silently chastising herself. She almost felt as though she was flirting with Tina. Wait, that was insane. She was with Jodi now. And neither her nor Tina had an interest in each other. Right? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and tried frantically to come up with a neutral conversation.

"So, how's the film going?" she asked, genuinely interested.

Tina pulled a face "On schedule at least. The less time I have to spend with that bunch of sef-obsessed arseholes, the better"

Bette laughed. Sometimes she really missed the honesty with which Tina spoke. And the way she crinkled her nose when she was talking about something she didn't like. And the way she tucked her hair behind her ears when she was nervous. Which she was doing now. Shit, why was Tina nervous? And why was she thinking like that?

"Err…Bette? Are you okay?" Tina reached out to touch Bette's arm and Bette jumped at the contact.

"Sorry, I was miles away"

"Wishing you were somewhere else?" Tina asked softly.

"Yes…no…I mean, not wishing I wasn't standing here with you. It's just…bars like this really aren't my scene" Bette stumbled over her words.

Tina laughed "It's ok, I know what you mean. I'll let you into a secret" she leant in to talk into Bette's ear in a stage whisper "It's not my scene either"

Bette felt a slight shiver run down her spine as Tina's breath tickled her neck "But I thought you'd be used to all these late nights, drunken parties and suchlike, what with being in the film business"

"Ha, I hope to God I never get used to them. Just coz I am unfortunate enough to have to attend them all the time does not mean I enjoy them. Give me a bottle of wine, a sofa and a good movie any time"

"Cheers to that" Bette chinked her bottle with Tina's.

"Well, at least you have an excuse to stay in"

"What do you mean?"

"Jodi. When you're single, apparently you have no excuse" Tina said ruefully.

"Ah yes. If only she thought like that" Bette bit her lip and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

"It's ok" Bette looked up and tried her best to smile at Tina "I should probably be heading back over there. Not that they'll have noticed I'm gone, I'm sure Kate whoevers breasts are far more interesting"

Tina laughed softly, and Bette was once again reminded of how much she missed that sound. The sound of genuine laughter.

"Would you like to join us?" Bette offered.

"Umm…sure" Tina said hesitantly and followed Bette to the table.

"Look who I found" Bette announced.

Alice and Jodi stopped mid-conversation to glance up at the new arrival at the table.

"Tina! Come here!" Alice got up and embraced her.

"Tina, what a pleasant surprise" Jodi smiled, and Bette couldn't help but be embarassed at her insincerity.

However, if Tina noticed it, she hid it well, and for that Bette was grateful.

"Tina, what's your opinion? We're talking about boobs, and whether there's such a thing as a bad pair" Alice asked enthusiatically.

"I…well, I can't say I've ever had any complaints to make" Tina stole a quick glance at Bette when no-one was looking, causing the brunette to blush.

"See!" Alice said excitedly "I told you, all boobs are good!"

Bette and Tina made eye contact once again and Bette rolled her eyes, causing Tina to stifle a laugh.

"Right, I need to dance. Bette, are you coming?" Jodi stood.

"Erm, not right now. I'm not really feeling it yet"

"Sure"

"I'll join you" Alice jumped up, clearly with far too much energy to burn.

"So" Bette turned to Tina once the other two had left "You've never experienced a bad pair of boobs?"

The two women laughed.

"Well, unfortunately my experience with women is somewhat inferior to the rest of the table. And of course, some have been better than others. But when you've been with perfection, well, it's hard for the others to measure up" Tina winked, and then before Bette had a chance to respond she stood up "I'll be right back"


	2. Chapter 2

Bette sat there, mouth agape, as she watched Tina walk to the bathroom. Was Tina flirting with her? Or was that just wishful thinking? And it really shouldn't be. She was with Jodi. Jodi. Right. The women she loved. Right.

She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself as Tina returned to the table.

"I took the liberty of buying you a drink" Tina said, grinning.

"Why is it hidden behind your back?" Bette eyed the blonde suspiciously.

Tina just continued to grin as she brought her hands to her front to reveal two shot glasses.

"Oh God not…"

"Sambucca!" Tina stuck her tongue out.

"You know I can't handle that" Bette groaned.

"Excuse me, I must have been mistaking you for someone else. See, I know this woman called Bette Porter, and she thinks she can handle anything"

"You're right you must have me mistaken" Bette couldn't help but grin.

"You're right, you are a wuss. Guess I'd better just drink these both myself if you can't handle it" Tina brought one of the glasses to her lips.

"Give it here" Bette reached over to grab the shot and necked it "Never call me a wuss, Kennard"

Tina drank her shot and laughed "You're so easy Porter"

"Right, that's it. Bar, now!" Bette ordered, getting up and prodding Tina in the direction of the bar."Two tequilas please"

"Tequila, my favourite" Tina tried not to look slightly sick.

"Isn't pay back a bitch" Bette stuck her tongue out.

The bartender passed over the two shot glasses full of the amber liquid along with a saltshaker and two pieces of lemon.

"You wanna do this properly?" Tina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Tina just smiled and proceeded to pour a line of salt on the side of her own neck "Or are you scared?"

"Need I remind you, I'm Bette Porter, I don't do scared"

In reality, Bette's heart was starting to pound. She couldn't take her eyes off the contours of Tina's neck. Her mind was taken back to the hundreds of times she'd dragged her tongue along it, sucking down on it in moments of ecstasy. Spurred on by Tina's bravado, she handed the blonde a piece of lemon which she willingly held between her lips.

"Cheers" Bette raised the glass.

Closing her eyes, she leant her head in to Tina's neck. She took a moment to inhale the familiar scent, silently thankful that Tina had never changed her brand of perfume. In one swift lick she removed the salt, wishing she had an excuse to maintain contact for longer. She avoided Tina's gaze as she knocked back the tequila, not wanting to reveal how much she'd enjoyed their close proximity. Carefully she took the lemon into her mouth, just avoiding contact with Tina's lips, but close enough to cause a fluttering in her stomach. Any urge to wince from the taste of the tequila was overridden by the excitement she felt from the blonde in front of her.

"Your turn" she said softly.

Slowly Tina poured a line of salt down Bette's neck, enjoying watching goosebumps appear as she dragged the metal shaker across her skin. Bette picked up the slice of lemon and placed it in her mouth and sighed as she waited for Tina to begin what she was sure would be slow torture.

Not one to disappoint, Tina gently ran her tongue up the contours of Bette's neck, a laborious lick that she knew would drive the brunette crazy. Bette finally exhaled a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding when Tina's tongue broke the contact. However, she remained with her head bent into Bette's neck.

"I think I missed a bit" she whispered into her ear, and Bette bit her lip to keep from moaning.

Tina flicked her tongue carefully against the soft skin of Bette's neck, enjoy the reaction that the brunette's body could not hide. She then took the shot and drank it, trying to ignore the fact that it burned her throat. She screwed her nose up in disgust, and Bette couldn't help but smile at how cute it was. However, the smile was soon wiped off as Tina leant in to take the lemon. She opened her mouth to take the bitter fruit inside, engulfing the slice as brushed her lips against Bette's before biting down on the fruit and pulling away.

"You know what, I think I could start to like tequila" Tina said with a grin.

Bette could only murmur in response, her brain was still unable to function following the close contact with Tina. She was only stirred back to reality by the feeling of an arm being placed around her waist.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" Jodi said, leaning on Bette to steady herself.

All Bette could do was wonder why contact with her girlfriend created no electricity, no feeling at all, when even the touch of Tina's arm sent jolts throughout her whole body.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is Alice around?" Tina asked, a broad smile spread across her face.

It was only Bette that could tell that the smile didn't extend to her eyes.

"She's around somewhere, trying to get some gossip or something for her website" Jodi replied, her smile equally fake.

Bette stood there wishing she was any place but there. Nothing could be more awkward than watching this interraction between her ex and her new girlfriend.

"Bette babe, dance with me?" Jodi asked, pouting slightly as she ran a finger up Bette's arm.

"It's ok, I'll go find some people from work" Tina conceded.

Bette went to speak but before she got the chance Tina had already left. She sighed and allowed herself to be lead to the dancefloor by Jodi.

Two minutes later her attention was drawn to a couple entering the dancefloor. The whole club had their eyes on them, and it wasn't hard to see why. Bette swallowed hard and tried to focus her attention elsewhere, but it was impossible. Her eyes were constantly drawn to Tina and a curvacious blonde who had her hands all over her as they moved to the music. They moved towards the centre of the dancefloor where Bette and Jodi were stood, and Bette forced herself to take her girlfriend in her arms. She couldn't avert her eyes as Tina ran her hands down the woman's back, and felt a pang of jealousy spread through her body. Jodi's hands were working their way down her back, but all she could concentrate on was the way that the two blonde women were grinding together.

The two pairs of women shifted so that Jodi and the mysterious blonde had their backs to each other, meaning that Bette and Tina were clearly within each others eyeline. Their eyes met and Tina deliberately ran her hand down her partners back. She then whispered something in the blondes ear and left the dancefloor while the woman went back to what Bette presumed were her friends.

"Back in a minute" Bette signalled to Jodi and walked off before she had a chance to stop her.

She saw Tina disappear into the bathroom and followed her. When she walked through the door she found her fixing her make up in the mirror.

"Was that little floor show for my benefit?" Bette hissed.

Tina raised her eyebrows and their eyes met in the mirror "Why, did you enjoy it?"

"No. Are you trying to make a point or something?"

"Bette" Tina turned around to face her "Don't you think this is a little bit of a case of double standards? It's ok for me to have to watch you with Jodi, but when I'm with someone, then there's a problem?"

"It's not like that. I just…I feel like you're trying to make me jealous" Bette stammered.

Tina took a step towards her and placed one hand on Bette's hip. Bette exhaled and looked down at Tina's hand. It was as though she was once again being reminded on the way that their contrasting skin looked when it was pressed together. She felt a shiver run down her spine as Tina's breath played against her ear.

"And are you?" Tina breathed, fully aware of the effect that she was having on Bette.

"I…I don't think I can answer that"

Bette tried to take a step back, but Tina placed her other hand on her hip so that she was holding her in place. She tried her hardest to resist, but Bette couldn't help but place her hands on Tina's shoulders.

"Bette…you just have to make yourself happy ok?" Tina whispered.

And with that, Tina released Bette's hips and left the bathroom, leaving the brunette short of breath. She leant forward against the sinks and closed her eyes. Having regained control of her breathing, she splashed her face with cold water and walked back out to face the music, so to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

When Bette returned to the dancefloor she stopped in her tracks. Tina was stood with Jodi, and they actually seemed to be getting on for once. She knew she had no option but to approach them, but refused to meet either of their gazes. She never thought she'd say it, but she was actually relieved when Alice returned to the group. At least Alice was never lost for words and so would prevent any awkwardness.

"Ladies, shall we get another drink?" Alice asked cheerily.

"Definitely" Bette replied gratefully, and headed straight for the bar.

Bette ordered a round of beers and rolled her eyes when she felt a hand slowly rubbing her arse. She really couldn't be dealing with any more of Jodi tonight, it just seemed like every little thing she did would annoy her more and more and Bette felt like she was ready to blow. It was only when she looked to her left and saw Jodi engrossed in conversation with Alice that she felt a tingling sensation run over her body. She felt the errant hand snake round to her hip and looked down. She'd recognise that hand anywhere, and knew that Tina was looking for some kind of reassurance. Although Bette was sure that body had been responding positively, she knew that as yet she hadn't given off any definite signals. Fully aware that her heart was overriding her mind, not to mention other organs taking control, she bit the bullet and covered Tina's hand with her own.

Spurred on by Bette's action, Tina pressed her body against her back. Bette gripped her hand tighter and felt that all too familiar sensation of Tina's warm breath against her ear.

"Tell me you don't want me" Tina whispered.

"What?" Bette turned her head slightly in surprise.

"Tell me that you're in love with Jodi and feel nothing for me"

Bette turned slightly so that her head was next to Tina's and their eyes met. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I can't" she said quietly.

"Oi Bette, pass us those beers over!" Alice's shrill voice interrupted the moment.

Bette span around, releasing Tina's hand and slid the beers over to Alice and Jodi. She quickly put some distance between herself and Tina, still unsure of what she was feeling. It was like something had been reawakened inside of her that had been missing for so long. And there was no doubt in her mind that it had been Tina that had been missing. But she just didn't know what to do.

"Shall we sit down?" Jodi asked.

"Sounds good to me" Tina led the way to a vacant table.

The women sat down and Bette found herself sat between Jodi and Tina. Alice was already blabbering on about some gossip that she'd found out about some apparently high profile couple that Bette couldn't care less about, which gave her the chance to sit back and think.

She watched the women either side of her engage in conversation and tried to work out how she felt. Sure, Jodi was a good looking woman. She was confident, intelligent (not that you could tell from the type of conversations she regularly engaged in with Alice) and driven, all qualities that Bette found attractive in a woman. But then there was Tina. She was undeniably gorgeous, and even now the sight of her was still enough to cause a fluttering in Bette's stomach. Her new found confidence was a definite turn on, and Bette loved to hear how she expressed her opinions. Unlike Jodi, Tina didn't brag about her intelligence or her job, or anything for that matter. She was self-assured without being arrogant. And then there was the other side to Tina. The gentle, tender side. The loving side. The part of her that made you feel all warm inside, like you knew she would always take care of you. And that's what Bette had been missing. She saw how Tina had grown as a person, and her independence just made her even more attractive. Now she embodied everything that Bette could ever want in a woman.

Bette was interrupted from her thoughts by the feeling of a hand grazing her knee. She looked over to Tina and smiled, trying to look like she was involved in the conversation. Jodi appeared immediately jealous at the exchange between the former lovers, and took Bette's hand in hers. Bette smiled at her girlfriend weakly, unsure as to whether she'd noticed that something was up.

"So, Al, I hear your website's hit count is on the up?" Bette tried to act interested.

"It sure is! I mean it seems like just the other day when I set it up, and now, well it's like I can't update it quick enough!" Alice proceeded to rave about her website, which was the effect that Bette had been aiming for.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and then subtly moved her free hand below the table. Slowly she ran her fingers down Tina's arm, smiling inwardly as she felt goosebumps cover the blonde woman's skin. Her fingers reached Tina's hand and she started to trace gentle circles with her fingertip. She looked over at Tina and saw her bite her lip as the blonde turned her hand over so that Bette was rubbing her palm. Slowly the two of them intertwined their fingers and began to rub them together playfully. Involuntarily Bette clenched her other hand, causing Jodi to look up at her.

Bette tried to put on her sweetest smile and hoped that it would fool Jodi. It seemed to work as the redhead returned to her conversation with Alice.

"Back in a minute, I need the bathroom" Bette said standing up.

Tina waited a moment before standing up herself "Would you excuse me, I think I just saw a colleague that I need to make nice with"

Alice and Jodi just nodded and smiled at her before going back to their conversation. After having checked back to make sure that they weren't watching her, Tina made a beeline for the bathroom. When she entered, she found Bette sitting up against the sinks.

"Fancy meeting you in here again" Tina smiled, trying to alleviate some of the tension between them.

Bette just stared at her, the want evident in her eyes. Tina moved towards her and ran her hands up legs until they settled on her hips.

"I miss you" Bette whispered, barely audible.

Tina sighed and lifted one of her hands, the palm facing Bette. The brunette mirrored her actions and they pressed their palms together, both women staring intently and their joined hands. Slowly they interlaced their fingers, and Bette started to rub her thumb over Tina's.

"I….help me?" Bette softly begged.

Tina looked up and saw the weakness in her eyes. It wasn't often that Bette Porter showed her weakness, but if anyone could persuade her to let her guard down, it was Tina.

"What's wrong honey?" Tina reached up to cup Bette's cheek.

"I don't know what to do" Bette looked into Tina's eyes, and she knew in that moment that the blonde could see directly into her soul.

"I want you to be happy" Tina said softly, and she meant it.

Bette just nodded, blinking back tears. She understood in that moment just how much Tina cared for her. And she knew exactly where she needed to be.

"Come here" Bette pleaded.

Tina was more than willing, and stepped effortless into the embrace that was being offered to her. Both women sighed at the contact and pulled each other as close as they could. Their arms clutched at each others backs as each of them seemed desperate for even closer contact. Bette wrapped her legs around Tina's waist and buried her head in her neck.

"I hate to say this, but I think we should head back out there before they notice how long we've been gone" Tina said ruefully.

Bette sighed "I guess"

Reluctantly the two women let go of each other and Bette got down from the side. They squeezed each other hands reassuringly before seperating to re-enter the club. When they reached the table they found that Alice and Jodi were still involved in their conversation and appeared completely unaware of how long the other two had been gone.

Tina subtly placed her hand on the small of Bette's back and leant in when she was sure that the other two weren't looking.

"What would you say if I asked you to come home with me tonight?" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Bette swallowed hard as she tried to process what Tina had just said without letting her eyes give away what she was thinking. It took all of her efforts to maintain regular breathing as she felt Tina's hand softly caressing the small of her back. When she was certain that Jodi was suitably distracted by Alice she angled her head slightly so that she could see Tina's face out of the corner of her eye.

Tina's eyes met Bette's, and for the first time that evening, Tina felt her confidence start to slip away. She'd stared into Bette's eyes a million times before, and could always pride herself on being able to read the hidden meaning behind them. Even in the days when all that the brunette was feeling towards her was anger, Tina could still see the slight glimpse of hope revealed by the love that was hidden deep in her eyes. But now as she stood there, once again trying to establish the meaning behind Bette's look, she was worried. Her eyes were slightly clouded over, which Tina recognised immediately as lust. A lust that she had waited for so long to envoke again. But masking the lust was an overwhelming amount of fear and sadness, which caused Tina to prepare herself for the worst.

"You know how much I want to…" Bette whispered.

Tina felt her heart start to sink "Why do I sense that there's a but coming?"

"I need….I need…" Bette struggled to find the words to verbalise how she was feeling.

"Babe, what's going on in your head? Talk to me" Tina seemed genuinely concerned.

"I can't seem to focus right now"

"What's wrong?"

"Your hand…it's…err…distracting me a little" Bette managed a small smile.

"Sorry" Tina whispered, taking a step backwards and removing her hand.

Bette cleared her throat "Erm, would you guys excuse us for a minute? I need to have a word with Tina"

Alice waved them away, clearly more interested in her own conversation. Jodi on the other hand just glared alternately at the two women.

"Back in a moment" Bette chose to ignore the look from her girlfriend and indicated for Tina to follow her to a more secluded part of the club.

They found themselves a relatively quiet corner, and Bette leant against the wall, refusing to meet Tina's gaze.

"Bette…I'm sorry…the way Jodi was looking at us.." Tina started.

Bette lifted her head and stared into Tina's eyes.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now"

Tina felt her mouth involuntarily open as she struggled to catch her breath. Bette's voice had grown low and laced with want, and Tina felt her body react accordingly. Her palms grew clammy and she felt an all too familiar stirring between her legs.

"Bette…I…" Tina couldn't seem to get her brain to function, all she could focus on was the intense gaze coming at her from the brunettes eyes.

"I want you" Bette reiterated, taking hold of Tina's hands.

"I…I can't take watching you with her anymore. I need you Bette. I've always needed you" Tina felt the tears welling up in hereyes.

"No you don't"

"Babe, I…"

Bette silenced Tina by placing a finger on her lips.

"Let me finish. You don't need me, T. And that makes me love you just that little bit more. You don't need anyone, you're independent. Two people, they should be together not because they depend on each other, but because they love each other and want to be together. And that's where we went wrong before. We became too dependent, and forgot why we were together in the first place. And now…." Bette trailed off.

"What?" Tina asked softly.

Bette took a deep breath and squeezed the blondes hands reassuringly "Now I remember"

Tina took a step forward so that her body was touching Bette's and her head was resting in the crook of her neck.

"I never stopped loving you" Tina whispered, feeling safe enough to admit it while she was pressed against Bette.

They closed their eyes and squeezed their fingers together before releasing one hand each. While Bette rubbed the back of Tina's hand with her thumb, she moved her other hand to the blondes side, slowly tracing the curves of her body as if she were reaquainting herself. Tina moved her free hand to Bette's chest, and ran her fingertip gently over the line of her collarbone. Both of the women took their time, not wanting for a second to rush the moment that they had both secretly been waiting for for what seemed like a lifetime. Resting their foreheads together, the two women opened their eyes to take in the precious sight of their bodies moulding together.

"There's something I have to do" Bette said quietly, taking a step away.

Tina looked up at her, the fear evident in her eyes.

"Wait here for me, ok?" Bette pleaded, not wanting to let go of the blondes hands.

Tina just nodded her head, and Bette could tell that she was fighting back tears.

Bette leant in and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Tina's cheek before whispering in her ear "I love you"

Feeling the tap on her shoulder, Jodi turned round to see Bette stood behind her. She reached for her hand, and frowned when she was brushed aside.

"We need to talk" Bette said simply.

"Can it not wait til later? I'm having fun" Jodi gestured at Alice and the group of women that they were talking to.

"No it can't" Bette told her firmly.

"Fine"

An exasperated Jodi apologised to Alice and followed Bette to a vacant table.

"I don't know where to begin…" Bette wrang her hands.

"You're the one that wanted to talk, Bette, so spit it out"

Bette could feel the anger building in her chest, but knew she had to control it to make this easier in the long run.

"Jodi, you and me" Bette started, her hands clasped, looking her girlfriend straight in the eyes "Recently I, well I just don't feel like we've been working so well"

"So we've been having a few problems, they'll sort themselves out in time" Jodi shrugged her shoulders.

"You see, that is the problem. For me, they've just been getting worse" Bette tried to explain.

"I see, she's put you up to this, hasn't she?"

"Who?"

"Tina" Jodi spat out her name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth "I know she doesn't like me"

"No, she hasn't" Bette could feel her temper flaring and struggled to keep it under control "I'm just not sure that this is working any more"

"Don't be so ridiculous Bette. We're fine"

"No, we're not" Bette's voice started to rise.

"Look, just stop being so stupid Bette. This will all blow over and we'll go back to being good again"

"That's just the point, Jodi. We won't. I'm not so sure we ever were so good"

"You're being ridiculous"

"I'm not in love with you any more. In fact, I'm not so sure I ever was"

Jodi stared at her, rage evident from the expression on her face.

"What the hell are you saying? This is bullshit, Bette"

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. And I swear to you I did care for you, a lot. But my heart…well, it's always been elsewhere"

"Her" Jodi seethed.

"Jodi, I could never really give you my heart because it never really left Tina" Bette tried her best to explain.

"You've been cheating on me. After all that bollocks you spouted to me about monogamy, and then you cheat on me! You bitch!"

Bette felt a sting across her cheek as Jodi slapped her. She clenched her fist but refrained from striking back.

"I never cheated on you" she said quietly.

"You know what, I don't believe a word that comes out of your lying, cheating mouth Bette Porter"

"Well that's your choice, but I'm telling you the truth"

"You know what, I hope you two are happy. You deserve each other. Both as two faced and nasty as the other"

"It's things like that that make me sure that I'm doing the right thing. I'm sorry if I've hurt you Jodi…"

"Hurt me? For me to be hurt I'd have to care" Jodi interrupted.

"I'm sorry" Bette said simply, getting up from her seat and walking away.

Bette walked straight to the bar and ordered herself a scotch on the rocks, which she drank in one. She then picked up her coat and headed back to the corner where she left Tina.

"Bette, are you ok?" Tina moved to her, concerned.

"I'll be ok"

"You sure?"

"I'm here with you aren't I?"

Tina smiled and took hold of Bette's hand.

"T?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me home"


	6. Chapter 6

As the two women sat in the cab on the way home, Bette could sense that Tina was tensing up. Knowing her partner as well as she did, the brunette realised that Tina would be worrying about whether or not they were doing the right thing, and whether or not Bette was in this for the long haul or just a night of passion. In an effort to reassure her, she placed her hand on the blondes thigh and stroked it tenderly. Tina seemed to appreciate the gesture, and covered Bette's hand with her own.

As their fingers laced together, Bette began to move her stroking motions slowly up Tina's thigh. The blonde squeezed her hand to let her know that it was ok, and so Bette showed no intentions of stopping. As she felt the brunettes hand slowly making its way up her leg, Tina rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, happy to lose herself in the moment. She parted her legs slightly to make the journey easier and was determined to just make herself forget about everything. Se had no idea what tonight meant for her and Bette's future, but the one thing that she knew for sure was that she wasn't going to pass up on this opportunity. Even if it meant that she never had another sexual partner in her life, Tina would be willing to take this one night with the amazing Bette Porter.

"Here we go ladies" the driver interrupted their moment as they pulled up outside Tina's apartment.

"Here, keep the change" said Tina handed over a note, clearly in a hurry to leave the car and get some privacy.

The two women made their way up the path, and as Tina searched in her bag for her keys, Bette moved behind her. She placed her hands on Tina's hips and planted a trail of gentle kisses along her shoulder.

"Err…Bette?" Tina stammered.

"Mmm hmm?" Bette was too busy paying attention to the beautiful neck infront of her to speak properly.

"I can't concentrate on finding my keys when you're doing that"

"Turn around" Bette said simply.

"What?"

Her hands still firmly attached to Tina's hips, Bette turned the blonde around so that she was facing her. As she stared straight into her eyes, she gently pushed her backwards so that her back was pressed against the door.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this" Bette growled.

Tina sighed as Bette stepped into her to claim her lips. Their mouths collided together as a hunger was released that had been pent up for years. Bette placed her hands on the blondes cheeks, drawing their faces closer. Her tongue ran against Tina's lips, begging for entry, which was immediately granted. This elicited a moan, and neither woman could tell who it came from. Tina moved her hands to the hem of Bette's shirt and slid them quickly underneath, eager to make contact with the soft skin that she missed so much.

"We…need…to go…inside" Tina breathed inbetween kisses.

"You…had…better…find…your…keys…then"

Bette broke from the kiss to suck on Tina's earlobe before breathing gently against the wetness.

"Unless you want me to fuck you right here" she whispered in a low voice.

Tina groaned. She immediately turned her bag upside down, emptying the contents on the ground, which envoked a low chuckle from Bette.

"Someone in a hurry?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes" Tina breathed, bending down to pick up her now visible keys.

"Mmm I sure do like this view"

"You're gonna enjoy a whole lot more if you let me get us inside" Tina pointed out as she hurriedly stuffed her belongings back in her bag.

"Oh, I'm definitely gonna enjoy being inside….you" Bette growled as Tina finally managed to open the door.

No sooner had Bette closed the door behind them, Tina had her pinned to the other side of the door. Her hands moved straight to the buttons of the brunettes shirt as she began to suck on her neck.

"Fuck…babe…"

Bette was lost for words as Tina began the dual assault on her neck and shirt. She noted that the blonde hadn't lost her touch as she straight away found the most sensitive spot on her neck. Having made quick work of the buttons, Tina moved her hands to Bette's shoulders and slid the shirt down until it fell to the floor. Letting her hands roam freely over the newly exposed mocha skin, she moaned into the brunettes neck.

"God I've missed touching you" she whispered.

"I missed the way you feel" Bette replied honestly.

Bette couldn't take the lack of contact with Tina's mouth any longer, and so took her face into her hands and pulled her to her so that their lips met in a searing kiss. Tina took the opportunity to slide her hands around her body and unfasten Bette's bra, letting it fall to the floor alongside her shirt. She then broke from the kiss to look down and admire the beauty of the brunettes body.

"I almost think I forgot how beautiful you are" she whispered in awe.

"I'm all yours baby"

Tina groaned and pressed her lips back against Bette's. Her hands traced a path downwards from the brunettes collarbone until they came to circle her breasts, deliberately missing out the nipples.

"T…please…" Bette panted, pulling away from the kiss momentarily.

"What?" Tina asked innocently.

"I need you…to touch me"

"And where do you want me to touch you babe?"

Bette opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. This vocal side to Tina was new to her, and definitely something she liked.

"Everywhere" she breathed.

"How about here?" Tina whispered as she leant in and sucked on Bette's earlobe.

"Mmm there…and everywhere else"

"Here?" she breathed into Bette's ear as her fingertips traced the length of her collarbone.

"Lower" Bette pleaded.

"Oh, you want me to touch you here?" Tina smiled and flicked her tongue against Bette's ear while she moved her hands to the sides of her breasts.

"Tina will you just fucking touch me!" Bette yelled in frustration as she grabbed Tina's hands and placed them exactly where she wanted them.

Tina moaned softly as she felt the nipples harden beneath her palms. She began to caress them, enjoy the fact that Bette's breathing was growing more and more laboured by the second.

"You…have…too many clothes on" Bette panted.

"I guess you're gonna have to do something about that then, aren't you?" Tina teased.

Bette managed to compose herself for a moment and swiftly guided Tina backwards in the direction of the hallway.

"I believe you need to show me your bedroom Miss Kennard. And you need to lose this" she tugged at the halterneck top "on the way"

"Why, it would be my pleasure Ms Porter" Tina grinned.

Bette's eyes remained transfixed on Tina as the blonde slowly peeled off the top that she was wearing. It didn't require a bra, which meant that Bette was soon rewarded with the sight of the creamy white breasts that she loved so much.

"Take me to bed…now" Bette commanded.

Once again her eyes were consumed by lust, and Tina wasted no time in taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. Having pushed open the door, Tina directed Bette backwards until her legs came into contact with the bed and she sat down. Positioning herself between Bette's legs, Tina leant down to caress the brunettes cheek before kissing her deeply. She nudged Bette's forehead with her chin, and Bette took this to mean move back, which she willingly did.

"I want you…I want you so much" Tina breathed.

The blonde took her time crawling over Bette's body until she was positioned astride one of her thighs. Bette reached up to feel her breasts for the first time. She sighed in pleasure as started to massage the soft skin, which resulted in a moan from Tina. The blonde pressed her hips down against Bette to satisfy the building throbbing in her centre and both women closed their eyes in pleasure. They began to grind slowly against each other as Bette ran her hands down to Tina's arse. She slid her hands inside her pants and pulled her in close so that their bodies were pressed firmly against each other.

"You feel so good" Bette whispered.

Tina just moaned and leant down to kiss her again. Their tongues danced together as their hips moved, both women aching for release.

"You think you can come like this?" Bette asked softly.

"Yes" Tina panted as she thrust down harder against the brunettes thigh.

Excited at the thought, Bette pulled her in even closer and bent her leg slightly so that Tina had more to make contact with. Their kisses grew frantic as Tina felt the tension between her legs building. Her thrusts became desperate, she knew she was close to release. It wasn't long before her breathing was so erratic that she had to break away from the kisses, giving Bette a perfect view of the pleasure taking over her face.

"That's it baby, let it go, let it go" she encouraged.

"I'm so close babe"

"Come for me T, I wanna see you come"

The low tone of Bette's voice was all it took to send Tina over the edge. She thrust herself rapidly against the brunette as she felt the orgasm take over her body. Her eyes clenched tightly shut and her mouth hung open, gasping for air. Bette looked up at her and thought to herself that she had never seen anything so sexy. A bead of sweat trickled down the valley between Tina's breasts as she came down from her orgasm, and Bette leaned up to lick it.

"I love the way you taste" she whispered as her breath danced against the creamy skin.

"Mmm" Tina moaned into Bette's mouth as she leant down to kiss her.

Tina felt the brunettes body respond to the kiss and knew that she had to be close. She slid her hand down over the toned abs until she reached the waistband of her pants. Having made quick work of the zipper, she slid her hand down to find that it was quickly engulfed by the wetness of Bette's centre.

"Fuck baby, you're so wet"

"It's all you T"

Slipping a finger between the wet folds, Tina quickly found herself at home with her lover's centre.

"Fuck yes babe, God I've missed you" Bette groaned as Tina's finger came into contact with her clit for the first time.

Tina pressed her lips down against Bette's as she began to circle her clit with her finger. She felt the brunette thrusting up against her and increased the speed with which her finger was circling.

Bette's hands reached up to cup Tina's face and she held on tight as she felt the waves of pleasure taking over her.

"Fuck…T…fuuuuuck!" Bette moaned as she came forcefully.

As Bette slowly regained her regular breathing pattern, she opened her eyes to see Tina smiling down at her. The blonde leant down and kissed her softly. Once she'd leaned back up again, Bette stroked her cheek tenderly.

"You know I love you, right?" Bette asked softly.

Tina looked down concerned "Yeah…what are you thinking?"

"Don't ever leave me again" Bette pleaded.

Tina looked down and a loving smile crept over her face. In that moment she knew that Bette had completely opened herself up to her, and that meant there was no going back. And she knew right then that this was what was right for her.

"I'm not going anywhere baby" she whispered, running her finger gently over Bette's lips.

Softly Tina leant down and kissed her, a kiss full of promise, full of love. As the kiss grew in intensity, Bette ran her hands down Tina's sides until she reached her pants. She undid the button and slid them smoothly down as far as she could reach. Tina sat up momentarily and removed them the rest of the way.

"I need to feel your skin baby" Tina looked down at her beautiful lover.

"Please" Bette looked up at her in want.

Tina took hold of Bette's pants and slowly dragged them down her legs until they were off and she could cast them aside. She then took Bette's leg in her hand and began to kiss her way up it. As she reached the top of her thigh the kisses became more lingering and the brunettes breathing grew more ragged. Watching Bette close her eyes in pleasure, Tina slid her underwear down and cast it aside. She moved between her legs and let her breath play against the wetness of her centre.

"God…baby…I need your tongue" Bette begged.

Not wanting to disappoint her lover, Tina used her fingers to part Bette's wet lips and immediately ran her tongue along the length of her centre. The brunette moaned in pleasure as Tina began to flick her tongue over her swollen clit. Bette spread her legs wider to give the blonde more access and moved her hands to her hair in encouragement.

As Tina felt the hips of the brunette beneath begin to rock she slid a finger inside her and heard her groan deeply. She began to move it and out causing Bette to writhe in pleasure.

"T…I…I need you up here"

Tina understood and kept her finger inside Bette as she crawled on top of her. As she leant down to join their lips she added a second finger and began to thrust in and out of her lover, using her whole body to give her pleasure. Their bodies pressed together as they began to move as one. Bette's breathing grew increasingly erratic and she began to grind her body harder against Tina's hand.

"I want you to come with me" Bette panted.

Tina just nodded and shifted so that her legs were spread either side of Bette's thigh. She halted her thrusting momentarily to allow Bette to remove her underwear and she kicked it aside before returning to kiss her lover. Bette's fingers immediately found their way to Tina's centre and she slid two inside, curling them upwards to hit her G spot.

"Fuck!" Tina gasped, thrusting her hips immediately downwards onto Bette's hand, wanting to take in as much as she could.

The feeling of each other on their fingers simply added to the pleasure that both women were feeling, and they continued to thrust together desperately. With their free hands they clutched at each other, desperate to be as close as possible. It was almost as they wanted to be part of each other.

"Open your eyes baby" Tina asked softly.

Tina wrapped her free arm around Bette's head, leaning down as the brunette opened her eyes.

"I want to see you when you come"

"Only…if…you…come with me" Bette panted.

Almost simultaneously the two women curled their fingers inside each other. They struggled to keep their eyes open, but made sure they focused on each other as their thrusts grew harder and faster.

"Fuck…babe…I…" Tina struggled to get words out.

"TINAAAAA!" Bette yelled as the orgasm crashed over her.

The sensation of Bette coming beneath her was enough to bring Tina to orgasm and she felt her body be overtaken by shaking. She collapsed on top of Bette and felt the brunettes arms wrap around her. They held each other close as both women struggled to get their breath back.

"Babe…I love you" Tina said softly.

"I love you too, T" Bette whispered as she ran her hands gently up and down her back.

Tina nuzzled her head into the crook of Bette's neck as she felt tears start to well in her eyes. It was only a matter of seconds before the brunette noticed.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's just….I'm so scared of losing you again" Tina admitted.

"You won't. Baby look at me" Bette lifted Tina's head so that she was looking in her eyes "You won't lose me ok. I won't make that mistake again. I love you Tina, I always have. And nothing in the world is going to stop me from being with you"

"I hurt you so much Bette. I'm so sorry" Tina blinked back tears.

"And we've got over that baby. I've forgiven you. And not to mention the fact that I hurt you too. And I promise you honey, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making that up to you"

"We're gonna be ok, aren't we?" Tina asked, with a slight smile on her face.

"You know what baby, I think we are"


End file.
